


Виновные

by BotanChan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось после смерти трёх королей на острове академии Ашинака. Учитываются только события TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виновные

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность Moraine за помощь и вычитку

Неправильно. Если коротко и максимально точно описать всё, что случилось за последнюю неделю, то первым делом на ум приходило именно это слово – неправильно. До отвращения нелогично и бессмысленно.

Фушими шёл по вечерней улице и в очередной раз перебирал в уме события, которые привели ко вчерашнему безумию в академии Ашинака. Смерть Тоцуки-сана, глупейшая эскапада Суо Микото с нападением на торговцев оружием, его арест, поиски убийцы, охота за Исаной Яширо, атака на дирижабль Серебряного короля, бой в главном штабе «Скипетра 4», бой с Хомрой на острове и, наконец, смерть троих королей, одного за другим.

Вокруг Фушими шагали люди: кто-то быстро, кто-то неторопливо. Они ничего не знали о том, что еще вчера их жизни висели на волоске. Если бы Дамоклов меч Суо Микото рухнул… Фушими раздражённо цыкнул, глядя, как у автомата с напитками щебечут две девицы в легкомысленно коротких юбках.

– Такой миленький! Красавчик!.. – донесся до него восторженный возглас.

Дуры, которых смело бы волной разрушения, как пыль. Самым неприятным было знать, что самого Фушими раздавило бы с такой же лёгкостью, как и этих девчонок. Никакая магия бы не спасла.

Фушими сунул руки в карманы цивильной куртки и поскорее прошёл мимо. В голове у него продолжали крутиться вопросы.

Почему никто не оказался готов к подобному повороту событий? Почему не было изобретено никакого устройства, позволяющего держать под контролем короля? Да что там говорить, даже инструкции на случай превышения уровня Вайсманна не нашлось! А ведь после истории с кратером Кагуцу стало ясно, что нельзя относиться к такому несерьёзно! И что честь решения проблемы легко может быть возложена на Синий клан. Но на складах «Скипетра 4» даже колодок посерьёзней, чем для обычного стрейна, не хранилось! Хотя очевидно, что такая мелочь не остановила бы разошедшегося Суо Микото. О чём только думал капитан?!

Налетел ветер, Фушими зябко поёжился и поднял воротник. Он замёрз и чувствовал себя довольно паршиво: ослабшим, усталым и в то же время взвинченным. Наверное, это из-за того, что ушла Красная сила. А может, из-за напряжения последних дней. В «Скипетре 4» многие были одновременно вымотанными и злыми. Даже самые спокойные огрызались, а Авашима-сан сегодня впервые на кого-то кричала в холле штаба.

Фушими зашёл в супермаркет, купил лапши и любимых апельсинов. У самой кассы его вдруг оттеснил здоровенный детина, небрежно буркнув:

– Прошпрощенья.

Если бы на Фушими была форма, то этот хам наверняка даже близко бы не подошёл, но к отдыху вне «Скипетра 4» всегда прикладывались все прелести «обычного» общения с людьми.

Вот, к слову, тоже хороший вопрос – почему капитан разрешил Фушими эту передышку? Нет, формально их работа закончилась, дело закрыто, и даже от Красных проблем больше не ожидалось, потому что ну какие неприятности могут доставить обычные люди? Однако два сильнейших стрейна продолжали гулять на свободе, а Мунаката Рейши по первой просьбе дал выходной своему второму помощнику. Что за неожиданный приступ благодушия? Фушими даже заподозрил, что капитан просто не расслышал его вопрос и отмахнулся по принципу «делай, что хочешь, только не мешай», хотя это и казалось очень странным. Наверное, стоило списать свою удачу на общую нервозность и на то, что Мунаката серьёзно готовился к встрече с Золотым королём, не отвлекаясь ни на что.

Кстати, зачем ему эта встреча? Очень интересно, и очень жаль, что нет шансов поехать с капитаном, даже если бы Фушими оказался в состоянии составить достойный эскорт. При этой мысли он снова сердито цыкнул и ускорил шаг.

Хотелось поскорей добраться до своей съёмной квартиры, залезть в горячую ванну и перестать уже думать обо всём этом. Просто расслабиться, перекусить и выспаться. Но до нужного дома оставалось тащиться ещё пару кварталов, а отделаться от назойливых мыслей не получалось. Теперь они вились вокруг визита капитана, а точнее, человека, к кому тот направился.

Вокруг Золотого. Самого старого и могущественного из живущих королей, который правил Японией уже больше полувека. Куда он-то смотрел? И почему, ради всего святого, был настолько беспечен?! Какого чёрта Дайкаку Кокуджоджи допустил всё, что случилось?! Его люди не искали нового Бесцветного после смерти Ичигена. Бездействовали, даже когда выяснилось, что сила короля досталась маньяку-убийце. Золотой не предпринял ничего, чтобы остановить Суо Микото. Он не заметил, как изменилось поведение Серебряного, или сделал вид, что не заметил. Почти никак не отреагировал на атаку «Скипетра 4» на дирижабль, потому что не считать же за достойную реакцию единственный выговор. И даже не попытался остановить схватку на острове. Дайкаку Кокуджожди чуть не позволил повториться трагедии Кагуцу. Случайность? Ошибка?

Фушими не верил в подобные случайности или, тем более, ошибки человека, продержавшегося у власти так долго. И в возможный маразм или Альцгеймер, поразивший короля, тоже не верил. Честное слово, Фушими заподозрил бы, что Золотой намеренно позволил всему случиться, но удерживало то, что ни он сам, ни Дрезденский сланец, ни премьер-министр не покидали Шизуме. Вряд ли Золотой захотел бы совершить настолько замысловатое самоубийство, это слишком нелепо. Поступок какого-нибудь третьесортного злодея из дешёвой манги.

 Фушими остановился перед светофором, ожидая, пока переключится свет, и поглубже натянул капюшон на лицо. Он уже дошёл до района, где мог наткнуться на старых знакомых, с которыми совсем не хотел встречаться. Зачем он завёл себе квартиру неподалёку от «Хомры»? Пусть даже появлялся в ней от силы пять раз за три года? Глупость несусветная. Надо будет поменять жильё, найти другое в более подходящем месте. Фушими думал так каждый раз, когда наведывался сюда.

Светофор переключился, Фушими двинулся через дорогу вместе с толпой. Сейчас он ничем не отличался от обычных людей, к которым Красные просто так не цеплялись – скучно.

Хотя они же больше не Красные. Суо Микото умер, и его клан вместе с ним. Мысль оказалась скорее усталой, чем злорадной, и это тоже говорило, что Фушими надо как следует отдохнуть. Он выскользнул из потока пешеходов, снова пошёл быстрее, но скоро остановился.

Фушими сам сначала не понял, в чём дело. Что-то привлекло внимание, мелькнув на периферии зрения. Он огляделся, чувствуя раздражение от того, что затормозил из-за непонятной ерунды. Вокруг не было ничего особенного: улица, люди, какой-то придурок полулежит в переулке, выделяясь светлым пятном.

Светлым?

Фушими насторожился, ещё не осознавая, почему, только ощущая смутное подозрение. Человек у стены пошевелился, пытаясь подняться. В свете фонаря появилась и снова ушла вниз знакомая рыжая макушка.

Твою ж мать!

Сердце споткнулось, потом заколотилось, а в голове образовалась странная пустота: ни мыслей, ни эмоций, словно он вдруг разучился думать и чувствовать. Медленно, словно нехотя, Фушими подошёл к Мисаки.

Сразу стало понятно, что тот безбожно пьян – алкоголем от него разило за несколько шагов. Раньше такого никогда не случалось, хомровские идиоты и спирт на спор хлестали стаканами почти без последствий. Теперь, видно, такие развлечения стали им не по плечу.

Фушими насмешливо цыкнул, поморщился, присел рядом с Мисаки на корточки и тряхнул того за плечо. Никакой реакции. Совсем плохо! Хотя и неудивительно – если за последние три года в Хомре ничего не изменилось, то смерть Суо должна была стать для Мисаки настоящим ударом. Тем более, этот кретин, не привыкший задумываться хоть на несколько дней вперёд, наверняка даже не заметил, что к такой развязке всё и шло.

Так ему и надо! Сам виноват!

Злорадство накатило вяленьким всплеском и почти сразу угасло. Может, если б Мисаки был в состоянии соображать, Фушими высказал бы ему всё, что подумал, и полюбовался бессильной злостью. А так… никакого удовлетворения.

Мисаки снова попытался подняться и снова осел на землю. Надо было что-то делать. Или нет?

Стоило, наверное, встать и уйти, и пусть этот дебил сам разбирается со своей жизнью, как хочет, или вообще сдохнет тут от холода. Фушими его проблемы уже давно не касались. Ха! Да теперь на Мисаки вообще незачем внимания обращать, без силы он стал обычным уличным придурком, до которых члены «Скипетра 4» не опускались!

Чуть более великодушным было бы позвонить Кусанаги-сану и только после этого отправиться домой. И при случае предъявить счёт за сделанное доброе дело.

Фушими стиснул зубы.

Если бы Кусанаги-сан действительно беспокоился о Мисаки, то уж нашёл бы возможность присмотреть, чтобы тот не напился до полной невменяемости и не валялся сейчас в переулке, рискуя подцепить воспаление лёгких, помереть или стать чьей-нибудь добычей. Поэтому нечего Куанаги-сану звонить. Раз не позаботился, то к чёрту его.

Фушими наклонился к Мисаки, кривясь от мерзкого запаха выпивки, закинул его руку себе на плечо, перехватил своей. Пакет с едой съехал на запястье, целлофан неприятно впился в кожу. Другой рукой Фушими обнял Мисаки за поясницу и встал. Для чего ему это понадобилось, он старался не думать.

 

Дойти до нужного дома удалось без приключений и не нарвавшись ни на кого из Хомры. Куда они запропастились, интересно? В то, что эти буяны будут теперь сидеть тихо, оплакивая ненаглядного Суо, Фушими не верил. Но сейчас ему повезло.

Мисаки оказался тяжёлым. Несмотря на помощь силы, Фушими изрядно вымотался, пока добрался до квартиры. Хозяйка посмотрела на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но ничего не сказала. Наверное, просто не видела смысла разговаривать с ненормальным, который платит ей за то, чтобы держать комнату пустой. А может, запомнила, что Фушими не терпит, когда вмешиваются в его дела, тот постарался быть очень убедительным во время их первого и единственного разговора на эту тему.

Квартира встретила Фушими предсказуемыми холодом и пустотой, но неожиданной чистотой. Наверное, здесь убирались не больше недели назад. Фушими ввалился в спальню, уронил пакет с едой на пол, сгрузил Мисаки на застеленную кровать, сдёрнул с него кроссовки, чтобы не извозил покрывало. Сел с краю, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать. Мисаки что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, попытался подняться, снова упал на подушку и свернулся в клубок, явно стараясь согреться.

Фушими лёг рядом, прижался грудью к его спине. На какой-то миг он испугался, потому что Мисаки казался едва тёплым, но почти сразу Фушими понял – это из-за того, что не ощущается мощное биение Красной силы. Он прижал Мисаки к себе крепче.

И всё же, что делать дальше? К утру Мисаки проспится, и с ним придется поговорить. Или не говорить ни о чём, просто выставить за дверь, игнорируя гневные крики и невнятные обвинения неясно в чём, которые, несомненно, прозвучат? Или заткнуть его – теперь это будет просто – высказать всё, что копилось уже несколько лет, а уже потом выставить? И не забыть подчеркнуть, что Мисаки стал обычным человеком, куда ему до Фушими, пусть и потерявшего половину силы. Может, тогда этот идиот что-то да поймёт. В первую очередь, что на Суо свет клином не сошёлся и умер тот так же бездарно, как жил. Думать об этом было приятно.

Фушими улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в волосы на затылке Мисаки. От них тоже немного пахло саке, а ещё каким-то шампунем. Несколько прядей забились в нос, и захотелось чихнуть. Фушими повернул голову, потёрся виском. Щекотно. Потом Фушими замер.

«Что я делаю?»

Мысль была отстранённой и словно чужой. Фушими глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, но сделать это вдруг оказалось невозможно, во всяком случае, пока он лежал, обнимая Мисаки. Наверное, следовало отодвинуться, встать, отправиться на кухню, заварить себе лапшу и хорошенько обдумать, как вести себя дальше и что Фушими в итоге хочет получить.

Он не смог заставить себя оторваться от тёплого тела и выйти в холодный коридор. Уйти будет правильно? Но почему? Кто придумал это «правильно» и что оно значит? Если так хочется… Зачем сдерживать свои желания? Глупость весь этот самоконтроль, что бы там ни говорил капитан!

Мисаки пошевелился, мотнул головой, опять забормотал. Фушими приподнялся на локте, перекатил его на спину. Мисаки приоткрыл глаза, неузнавающе мазнул мутным взглядом. Фушими наклонился, прислушиваясь.

– …спросить… Микото-сан…

Опять! Даже сейчас все мысли этого идиота только о Суо, хотя тот уже сдох, а сам Мисаки лежит в квартире Фушими, на кровати Фушими, в его руках! Волна острой злости, замешанной на ревности, вдруг сдавила горло так, что снова начать дышать получилось только через пару секунд. Фушими судорожно стиснул локоть Мисаки, но тот опять никак не отозвался.

Болван! Безмозглый идиот, так и не выросший из своих четырнадцати, когда побежал за Суо, махнув рукой на всё и всех, включая лучшего друга! А теперь надирающийся с тоски, хотя, честное слово, единственное, о чём стоило пожалеть – что Суо не убили раньше! К слову, почему Золотой король не попытался устранить того прежде, чем всё зашло слишком далеко? Впрочем, неважно.

Губы Мисаки дрогнули. Фушими поспешно наклонился и зло прижался к его рту, не думая, что делает и зачем, лишь бы не дать снова прозвучать ненавистному имени.

Целовать Мисаки оказалось неприятно из-за запаха и вкуса алкоголя, но в то же время хорошо, безумно и бездумно. Миг, и Фушими окончательно забыл о том, что нормальный человек должен держать себя в руках. Мисаки застонал ему в рот, попытался мотнуть головой. Фушими резко отстранился и часто задышал, жадно глотая холодный воздух.

Он уже не помнил, когда захотел Мисаки впервые. Давно. После того, как Суо макнул их обоих в огонь силы, и до появления мыслей оставить Хомру. Точно до, потому что именно желание, нет, необходимость сбежать, скрывая неожиданную никому не нужную страсть, и заставила Фушими начать строить планы о смене клана. Мисаки никогда бы не принял его чувств – таких чувств.

Но сейчас Мисаки не мог возразить, даже если бы захотел. Воспользоваться его беспомощностью… эта идея была одновременно отвратительной и притягательной. Фушими сглотнул. Он не должен позволять себе…

А, собственно, почему он не должен себе позволить получить хоть чуточку того, чего бесплодно желал уже несколько лет? Ах, Мисаки бы не захотел?! Ну так не нужно было доходить до состояния, когда не можешь себя защитить!

Фушими помедлил немного, продолжая колебаться. Но голову вело, и он уже не понимал, где граница между допустимым и недопустимым. Да какая разница? К чёрту эти границы, ведь так хочется, а ещё это только справедливо – отомстить за всю причинённую боль! Фушими решительно запустил ладони Мисаки под свитер. Его кожа оказалась очень гладкой, а ещё прохладной, он и в самом деле замёрз.

«Ничего, сейчас согреется…»

Фушими провел кончиками пальцев по чужому животу, потом по груди. Он наклонился и снова поцеловал Мисаки, на этот раз в шею. Запах больше не мешал, а кожа чуть горчила на вкус, и Фушими не удержался – оставил изрядный засос. Пусть потом Мисаки попробует соврать дружкам, что это девушка его обласкала, с его-то полным неумением скрывать правду!

Мисаки дёрнулся, открыл глаза и попытался подняться, опять безуспешно. Его взгляд оставался мутным и бессмысленным. Фушими почти нежно потёрся щекой о ключицу Мисаки, повернул его на бок, снова обнял сзади, прижавшись к спине, и забрался руками под одежду. Это было неправильно, подло и совершенно упоительно. Чужая кожа будто льнула к ладоням, выпрашивая ласку. Безнаказанность дурманила и возбуждала чуть ли не сильнее, чем драки с Мисаки, когда собственная сила сталкивалась и переплеталась с чужой.

Фушими стянул с него штаны и бельё, провёл по бёдрам, скользнул ладонью между ног, погладил мошонку. Мисаки застонал и дёрнулся вперёд, уходя от прикосновения, его член остался вялым. Нет уж, больше не отвертится! Фушими расстегнул свои брюки, облегчённо выдохнув, высвободил собственный член, прижался им к ягодицам Мисаки, потёрся о них. Хорошо! Как же хорошо…

Мисаки опять что-то промычал, но Фушими не обратил внимания, ухватил его сильнее, снова провёл пальцами между ног, потом по яйцам. С лёгкой брезгливостью подумал, что презервативов нет, ну и ладно, не обязательно заходить настолько далеко. Фушими просунул член между бёдрами Мисаки, толкнулся раз, другой и ещё, сначала медленно и неуверенно, потом быстрее, жёстче, до сбившегося дыхания и цветных кругов под зажмуренными веками. Это было намного острей любых фантазий! Фушими не сдержал стона, потом судорожно облизнул губы. Уткнувшись лицом Мисаки в волосы, он продолжал двигаться снова и снова, пока, наконец, не кончил.

Некоторое время Фушими лежал, бессмысленно глядя в тёмный потолок. Потом пошевелился. Сперма высыхала и остывала, неприятно стягивая кожу, а у него даже салфеток не было, чёрт. Фушими кое-как вытерся покрывалом, застегнул штаны, потом вытер Мисаки и натянул на него одежду. Затем перекатился и сел на кровати, отвернувшись. Злая эйфория прошла, стало противно.

Всё получилось неправильно! Должно быть не так! И Мисаки… почему он позволил сделать с собой такое?! Какого чёрта напиваться до невменяемости, чтобы любой проходящий мог пнуть?! Врезать ему за это!

Фушими быстро глянул себе за спину и снова поспешно отвернулся. Затем встал, накрыл Мисаки половиной покрывала и торопливо пошёл к двери. По дороге Фушими споткнулся о пакет с едой, тихо ругнулся, подхватил его. У порога он еще раз глянул назад. Мисаки свернулся в клубок и как будто чуть вздрагивал. Фушими убрался на кухню.

 

Он бросил пакет на стол, и апельсины покатились в разные стороны. Фушими машинально подхватил их, положил обратно, затем рассеяно огляделся. Кухня была, разумеется, практически пустой. Газ перекрыт, посуда убрана по шкафам, никакой еды, кроме той, что он принёс.

Да бог с ней, с едой! От перспективы сесть и начать как ни в чём не бывало набивать живот, передёрнуло.

Надо успокоиться и подумать. Что, по большому счёту, такого произошло? А ничего особенного. Ну, кончил он об Мисаки, как давно хотел, и? Не изнасиловал же, в самом деле! Хотя мог бы, к слову. А Мисаки всё равно, скорее всего, ничего не почувствовал.

Фушими оглянулся на закрытую дверь в комнату. Мисаки пьян до невменяемости и теперь даже не клансмен, у него нет силы, которая выжгла бы из крови алкоголь. Значит, завтра он не вспомнит ни как здесь оказался, ни, тем более, что с ним делали. И самым правильным будет вести себя, словно ничего не случилось.

Да, именно так.

Почему-то лучше от этих мыслей не становилось, а в мозгах продолжало свербить острое чувство неправильности. Кажется, некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться в темноте и под одеялом: когда они материализуются, то приобретают непередаваемо мерзостный привкус. Или, может, дело в том, что на самом деле Фушими хотел чего-то совсем другого?

Он резко мотнул головой, ещё раз огляделся, достал из ящика стола нож и взял один из апельсинов. Кожура поддалась плохо, наверное, из-за тупого лезвия. Но когда оно соскользнуло и полоснуло Фушими по пальцу, то рассекло кожу до крови. Он бросил апельсин и нож, сунул порезанную фалангу в рот.

Проклятье! Никуда не годится! Надо успокоиться!

Фушими замер, продолжая сосредоточенно посасывать палец.

Итак, ничего не произошло. Утром Мисаки проснётся с головной болью, ненавистью ко всему миру и в незнакомом месте. Наверняка попытается сорваться на Фушими, как только его увидит, но кто ему даст? Зато у Фушими появится хороший шанс заставить выслушать себя – впервые за несколько лет. И вот вопрос – что он захочет сказать Мисаки? И что он должен сказать, если собирается добиться…

А чего, кстати, Фушими собирается добиться? Полностью растоптать Мисаки за всю боль, которую тот причинил? Или наоборот… нет, не возродить былую дружбу, это невозможно, но хотя бы получить шанс начать всё заново? А нужно ли это Фушими теперь, когда Мисаки стал настолько неровней?

Вот почему всё так запуталось?!

Фушими прошёл по кухне туда-сюда, выпил воды прямо из-под крана. Она была отвратительной донельзя, с явным привкусом ржавчины. Фушими вытер мокрый подбородок и выпрямился.

Чего ему всё-таки надо от Мисаки?

И что делать, если тот опять не захочет слушать? Удерживать на месте силой и орать в ухо? Но когда человек отказывается воспринимать твои слова, всё бесполезно. А у Фушими на личные дела – в лучшем случае один день. И то не факт – если завтра капитан очнётся и вспомнит, что у «Скипетра 4» полно работы, то вызовет на службу, несмотря на обещанный выходной.

Фушими машинально вытащил из кармана КПК и зачем-то проверил сообщения, хотя был точно уверен, что не пропустил ни одного сигнала. Новых писем действительно не поступало, непринятые звонки тоже не обнаружились. Видимо, капитан занимался чем-то другим и не нуждался в своём втором помощнике. Ну и замечательно, иногда хорошо быть заменимым.

Фушими убрал КПК и снова задумался.

Конечно, если он решит выставить Мисаки из своей квартиры и жизни, оттянувшись напоследок, то много времени это не займёт. Привлекательная перспектива, почувствовать себя, наконец, победителем и навсегда перевернуть эту печальную страницу своей жизни. Пожалуй, это было бы самым правильным, но…

Да чтоб его! Не сможет он сходу понять, чего хочет! Никак не сможет! Слишком всё неожиданно произошло, и Фушими нужно время, чтобы определиться. А он ощущал себя слишком разбитым. Вот вечно от Мисаки проблемы! Даже сейчас Фушими приходилось ломать из-за него голову, которая уже начинала мстительно болеть!

Или не ломать? Выиграть себе пару дней, накачав Мисаки какими-нибудь транквилизаторами, чтобы не смог сбежать, и за это время спокойно всё обдумать, взвесить и решить? Правда, никаких препаратов у Фушими с собой не было, но это не проблема – достаточно позвонить Окамото. Тот работал в больнице и при случае оказывал Фушими мелкие услуги за то, что в свое время полиция не узнала о некоторых грешках ушлого доктора.

Фушими снова достал КПК, пробежал по списку контактов, остановился на номере Окамото и замер. Несколько раз встряхнул головой, будто отгонял наваждение. Отчётливое чувство неправильности происходящего начало зудеть с новой силой, хотя Фушими никак не мог понять, что не так. Почему-то казалось, что лучше Окамото с такой просьбой не обращаться, но…

Фушими подошёл к окну, невидяще посмотрел на своё отражение в тёмном стекле. Через пару секунд он вздрогнул, осознав, что не может разглядеть на улице ничего, а вот оттуда его в освещённом помещении отлично видно, и поспешно задёрнул занавеску. Потом опять уставился на КПК.

Пожалуй, накачать человека транквилизаторами и держать у себя – это то, что так называемые «приличные» люди расценили бы как однозначно недопустимый поступок. Только вот Фушими плевал на мнение этих «приличных», которые порой творили вещи намного хуже. Кроме того, у него всё равно не было другого выхода, если он хотел выиграть себе достаточно времени, чтобы определиться со своими чувствами по поводу Мисаки. Фушими раздражённо цыкнул.

– Ничего я Мисаки не сделал. И вообще, он сам виноват, – сказал он своему КПК и решительно нажал кнопку вызова.

Длинные гудки показались неприятно громкими, они словно ввинчивались в мозг. Фушими слушал их со всё возрастающей злостью. После девятого или десятого Окамото, наконец, ответил.

– Ну и что вам понадобилось на этот раз? – довольно кисло спросил он, не тратя время на пустые любезности.

За спиной как будто послышался шорох. Наверное, показалось: шуметь, кроме Мисаки, некому, а тот не в состоянии подняться. А через мгновение шею рассекла острая боль. В глазах потемнело, Фушими вцепился в синюю силу, которая всегда была верным щитом, но сейчас предала, убежала из рук.

Потом боль ушла. И всё остальное вместе с ней.

*******

Неправильно! Как же всё было до хрена неправильно! Будто мир перевернулся, или они все дружно обкололись и видели глюки, или какой-нибудь кретин устроил самый придурочный на свете розыгрыш!

Только ни хуя это не сон и не хитрая разводка. Всё на самом деле.

– Ещё? – спросил Шохей и качнул бутылку с абсентом.

Толстяк отрицательно мотнул головой, слабак. Сабурота кивнул, Эрик просто пододвинул свой стакан. Яте было плевать, он пытался понять, какого хрена в башке так плывёт после жалкой второй бутылки и чего они здесь пьют, когда Микото-сан…

Блядь, Микото-сан!

Снова захотелось заплакать, и к горлу подкатила душная тяжёлая злость. Всё неправильно! Они должны были вынести урода Бесцветного и вернуться все вместе! Но Микото-сан остался на проклятом острове.

– Ята-сан, а что дальше? – третий раз за вечер спросил Шохей.

Ята подумал, что если спросит в четвёртый, то ему точно надо врезать.

– Не знаю! – рыкнул он.

– А что говорит Кусанаги-сан?

– Отвали от меня! – взревел Ята, вскакивая.

Знали бы они, что говорит, мать его, Кусанаги-сан! Что Хомра наверняка развалится и что Микото-сан…

– Ята, не ори, – буркнул Эрик.

– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Ята и неловко осел обратно. Тело не слушалось, грёбаные стены водили хоровод, а драться на самом деле не хотелось. Вчерашняя ярость и желание уебать каждого, кто помешает добраться до Бесцветного мерзавца, ушли вместе с Микото-саном. Остались только мрачная глухая тоска и желание, чтобы никто не тыкал в больное место.

Шохей посмотрел с обидой, но скандалить тоже не стал. Он уставился в пустой стакан, несколько секунд его рассматривал, потом налил всем заново. Даже толстяку, хотя тот не просил. Ята молча взял свой и залпом выпил. Абсент был до отвращения горьким, обдирал горло, и от него из желудка поднималось тепло. Слабенькое такое, жалкое, ни хрена не похожее на настоящий огненный жар. Лучше ничего, чем такая обманка, но Ята не мог перестать глотать порцию за порцией.

– Кусанаги-сан наверняка что-нибудь придумает, – невнятно пробормотал Сабурота, подтянул ноги, сворачиваясь в кресле, и закрыл глаза.

Этому тоже вмазать. Потому что ни хуя Кусанаги-сан не придумает и даже не захочет. Он, сволочь, вообще сказал, что Микото-сан не мог остаться в живых и всё случилось так, как должно было случиться. Так, как должно!

Дерьмо!

Ята машинально потёр костяшки пальцев, которые будто снова заныли, как когда он врезал Кусанаги-сану в челюсть. В другое время Ята бы одним ударом не ограничился, но сегодня хватило и этого, а потом он развернулся и вылетел из бара. Сколько-то времени промотался по улицам, пока не добрался до квартиры толстяка, где, как оказалось, уже собрались остальные.

Теперь парни пили, Ята вместе с ними, а сам думал о том, что всё до хрена неправильно. Как вообще Кусанаги-сан посмел заявить, будто Микото-сан должен был умереть?! Как ему пришла в голову такая идиотская мысль?! Или Ята просто чего-то не понял? Может, стоило не сразу махать кулаками, а спросить, что Кусанаги-сан имел ввиду? Но ведь тот прямо сказал!

От густого тяжёлого недоумения голова плыла чуть ли не сильнее, чем с абсента. Чёрт, раньше они с парнями хлестали его не глядя, а сейчас творилась какая-то херня.

Шохей снова налил, наполовину промахнувшись мимо стаканов. Кривые руки! Или просто трясутся? Ята посмотрел внимательней и понял, что Шохей уже правда готов, слабак. Ята отобрал у него бутылку и принялся доливать сам. Рука вела себя как-то странно, а грёбаная бутылка так и норовила вывернуться из пальцев. Жадина, как будто ей этот абсент внутри нужнее.

Эрик забрал свой стакан и разом ополовинил. Посмотрел на Шохея и Сабуроту, усмехнулся криво. Ята со злостью грохнул бутылку на стол и мрачно уставился на неё. Он что, уже тоже пьян?! Но этого не может быть, потому что в Хомре никого не развозило с первых стаканов, и со вторых, и с десятых, даже Тоцуку-сана. Хотя нет, с десятого Тоцука-сан всё же лёг бы, он всегда… всегда…

Блядь!

Ята замотал головой и тут же схватился за край стола, потому что показалось, что он сейчас свалится в разверзшуюся под тем столом пропасть.

– Да, теперь не разгуляешься, – хрипло пробормотал Эрик, и Ята вдруг вспомнил.

Точно! Кусанаги-сан же объяснял… Они праздновали, когда Шохей с Сабуротой помирились и вытащили свою девчонку, и Шохей ещё удивился, сколько принесли бухла. А Кусанаги-сан сказал, что на клансменов ему не напастись. Красный огонь выжигает из крови любой яд, Синие вообще не только себя, но и тех, кто рядом, одним присутствием могут в чувство привести, а Золотые, по слухам…

Стоп.

Ята понял, что в голове крутится какая-то мысль, только никак не удаётся её ухватить. Он машинально налил себе ещё, глотнул, и до него дошло. Откуда Кусанаги-сан знал про то, как влияет на окружающих сила Синих? Они ему что, всё про себя рассказали? Сейчас! Или?..

Парни вроде трепались, что он что-то крутит с этой Авашимой, которую зовёт Бессердечной леди. Что та заглядывает в бар, чтобы выпить после работы бокал-другой, хотя какой в этом смысл, если клансмену и бутылки мало?

Но если Кусанаги-сан водил дружбу с Синими… и он сказал, что то, что Микото-сан умер, правильно…

Ебать!

Яту продрал озноб, и он судорожно вцепился в стакан, как утопающий в соломинку. Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда! Ята в панике вскинулся и встретился взглядом с Эриком.

– Ещё по одной? – хрипло спросил тот.

Ята кивнул, но спохватился и замотал головой.

– Слушай… Кусанаги-сан… он же не стал бы нам врать, а?

Эрик глубокомысленно изучил бутылку, ругнулся и посмотрел на Яту.

– Кусанаги-сан-то? Да врёт, как дышит, если надо.

 Ята похолодел.

Эрик толкнул в плечо Шохея, который лежал на столе, уткнувшись носом в свой локоть. Тот что-то промычал, но голову не поднял.

– Хватит вам уже, – проворчал толстяк, убирая свой стакан, полный. Когда он повернулся, Ята увидел, что под брюхом у него прячется ещё одна бутылка, целая. Эрик это тоже заметил, оскалился, потянулся за ней и рухнул со стула прямо на толстяка.

Ята тупо смотрел, как они возятся, и думал, что раз Кусанаги-сан водит дела с Синими и раз он сказал, что Микото-сан должен был умереть, и раз он легко мог всем наврать, то, может, он это всё подстроил? Это, конечно, бред, потому что Кусанаги-сан всегда стоял на стороне Микото-сана, но…

Эрик, наконец, отвоевал бутылку и тяжело взобрался обратно на стул. Налил себе и Яте. Ята опять выпил залпом до дна, а мысли продолжали метаться, становясь чем дальше, тем безумней.

Кусанаги-сан не мог такое придумать, потому что ему это на хуй не нужно. Зато наверняка нужно Синим, которые вечно не давали Хомре проходу. А ещё Золотым, потому что Микото-сан плевал на то, кто там главный, а кто нет, и забрал у их грёбаных живодёров Анну. Тоцука-сан говорил… что же он тогда говорил? Какого хрена Ята не слушал?! Что-то про то, что Золотой король должен опасаться Красного и про кратер Кагуцу. Нет, про кратер было позже, и говорил не Тоцука-сан, а Кусанаги-сан…

Да чтоб его, опять Кусанаги-сан!

Он сказал, что Микото-сан может стать причиной стихийного бедствия. И что только Синий король может его остановить, вот. А Золотой наверняка боялся катастрофы. Про это Кусанаги-сан уже не говорил, но и так ясно, не придурок же Золотой, чтоб не думать об опасности, сидя в Шизуме. Синие вон как забегали, когда Микото-сан от них ушёл, а Золотой… А что Золотой? Он на остров не явился, и зайцы его не явились, будто ему положить на всё было, хотя это полная херня. А вот если они сговорились с Кусанаги-саном…

Хотя какого хрена Кусанаги-сан стал бы слушать Золотого и при чём тут вообще Золотой, если Кусанаги-сан крутил с Синими, а не с Золотыми? Правда, Синие и Золотые наверняка за ручку друг с дружкой здороваются, они же все вместе, типа за законность и порядок, хотя сами те ещё уроды и похитили Анну. А раз они одинаковые козлы, то могли объединиться и сказать Кусанаги-сану…

Но на хуя это Кусанаги-сану?! Он же всегда стоял за Микото-сана! И соврал Яте, что всё будет хорошо, хотя считал, что Микото-сан должен умереть.

Блядь!

Ята тяжело поднялся, опираясь руками о стол. Надо все узнать у Кусанаги-сана лично! Тот, похоже, и правда врёт, как дышит, но Ята был уверен, что если спросит про Микото-сана прямо, то Кусанаги-сан ответит правду. Потому что про такое просто нельзя врать!

– Ята-сан, ты куда? Я с тобой, – толстяк тоже начал подниматься, но Ята слегка пнул его, заставляя сесть обратно.

– Не лезь! Я сам!

Он медленно пошёл к двери. Всё вокруг шаталось, и Яту постоянно заносило то вправо, то влево, но он упрямо добрался до выхода, сполз по лестнице и, наконец, вывалился на улицу.

Холодный воздух заставил затрястись, мир вокруг стал раскачиваться немного меньше, и Ята понял, что дойти до «Хомры» сможет. Дойти и потребовать у Кусанаги-сана честный ответ! И если тот вправду сдал Микото-сана Золотым и Синим, то прикончить его прямо там. А если нет, если всё это Золотые и Синие придумали и провернули сами, без Кусанаги-сана, то пойти в их грёбаный особняк и урыть Мунакату. И плевать, что огня больше нет. Ята и без него управится.

Дорога до бара почему-то оказалась нескончаемой, в какой-то момент Ята совсем перестал понимать, куда идёт и почему. Он остановился, прислонился спиной к ледяной стене дома и медленно сполз по ней на землю – ноги не держали. Ята помнил, что ему надо встать и дойти до «Хомры», потому что Микото-сан… Микото-сан…

Микото-сан не должен был умирать.

 

Ята уже почти полностью уплыл в тяжёлый сонный туман, но тут вместо того, чтобы окончательно растаять, мир снова начал приобретать чёткость. Ята понял, что зачем-то переставляет ноги. Идёт, наверное. Ну, правильно, именно так люди обычно и ходят. Его рука цеплялась за что-то тёплое, наверное, за обогреватель, только какой-то больно дурной – слишком мягкий и норовивший сбежать. Ята до хрена замёрз, поэтому схватился за тупую печку крепче и потащился за ней дальше.

Когда они начали подниматься по лестнице, Яту озарило, что никакой это не грёбанный обогреватель, а неизвестная падла тащит его неясно куда, но точно не к Кусанаги-сану, потому что у «Хомры» крыльцо намного ниже. Даже если ползком взбираться, всё равно ниже.

Ята попытался понять, зачем ему так срочно понадобилось увидеть Кусанаги-сана, который, сволочь, всё врёт про Синих и Золотых и хочет убить Микото-сана. Или нет, не хочет, а убил. Или не убил, а только помог. Или вообще случайно оказался не в то время не в том месте. Надо у него спросить.

Точно!

Ята, наконец, вспомнил и на что-то упал. Связные мысли тут же смешались, превращаясь в мутный кисель. Лежать было неудобно: холодно, жёстко, а ещё щёку неприятно царапала грубая ткань. Ята свернулся в клубок, стараясь удержать тепло.

Кто-то прижался к его спине, согревая. Наверное, толстяк. Или Шохей. Или… с кем там они пили? Да чёрт с ним, без разницы. Хотелось спать, но сейчас было совсем не до того, чтобы разлёживаться. Требовалось встать, пойти и спросить о том, как умер Микото-сан. Это Ята теперь прочно держал в голове.

Подняться не получалось, язык не слушался, тело тоже. Все мысли продолжали сливаться в один невнятный ком. Ята смутно понял, что его перевернули, потом кто-то зажал ему рот, мешая дышать, но скоро отпустил. Тёплые руки коснулись его живота и груди, затем перевернули на бок, и лицо опять закололо покрывало, потом по бёдрам мазнул противный холод. Всё это доходило как-то урывками и только усиливало путаницу в голове. Какого хрена этот придурок пытается сделать?

Ята попытался сбросить чужие руки, мотнул головой, словно это могло помочь думать. Между ног неприятно тёрлось что-то горячее, снова и снова, без остановок. Мать его, да сколько ж можно, что за хуйня?! Ята дёрнулся сильнее, но откатиться ему не дали. Его замутило, идиот за спиной вздрогнул и, наконец, затих. Ята почувствовал полузнакомый резковатый запах, как после дрочки, между ног расплывалось что-то влажное.

Блядь, что?!

По бёдрам прошлась жёсткая ткань, стирая мокрые следы, потом чужие руки натянули на место одежду, и от этого дурнотный похмельный кисель стремительно испарился, сменяясь пустотой в животе и звенящим пониманием, что только что произошло. Ята застыл, тупо глядя в темноту, не способный даже пальцем шевельнуть, потому что тело вдруг будто превратилось в студень.

Пиздец.

Ублюдок рядом пошевелился, встал, накрыл Яту и вышел. Ята какое-то время лежал неподвижно, ощущая вес покрывала, грязного от спермы. Последняя мысль возникла вдруг из ниоткуда и моментально вернула способность двигаться. Ята резко перекатился к краю кровати, отбрасывая изгаженную ткань, и свесился с него. Тянуло блевать, но через пару судорожных вдохов отпустило. Ята медленно сел и обхватил голову руками, вертя в голове невероятную в своей идиотичности мысль о том, что какой-то грёбаный ублюдок только что его поимел.

Дерьмо!

Ята поднялся, пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Судорожно вцепился пальцами в пояс штанов, ощущая, как его начинает колотить. Он разрывался между двумя желаниями: немедленно залезть в душ, чтоб смыть с себя всю мерзость, и свернуть шею тому уроду, который это сделал.

В ушах слегка звенело, тело всё ещё чуть плыло, но голова заработала чётко. Самое херовое, для драки он не годился. Хотя… плевать! Ята точно знал, что сможет уебать грёбаного извращенца, даже если руки и ноги слушаются не до конца, а Красная сила ушла. Чтобы спалить уроду лицо, хватит и обычного огня!

Ята открыл дверь, остановился на пороге, опираясь ладонью о косяк. Прямо напротив была ещё одна дверь, похоже, в сортир, слева – другая, входная, с ковриком и ботинками на нём. Справа – выход в кухню, в которой Сарухико как раз задёрнул занавеску на окне.

Блядь, Сарухико?!

Ята несколько секунд бессмысленно пялился в знакомую спину, чувствуя себя так, словно снова разом опьянел до полной невменяемости или получил со всей дури по голове.

Сарухико?! Он?! Но как?!

Очень просто. Хуем.

– Ничего я Мисаки не сделал. И вообще, он сам виноват, – донёсся голос Сарухико, привычно сердитый, с бесящей пренебрежительной ноткой.

В глазах у Яты потемнело. Злость, боль, бессилие, воспоминание о победе Синих и чужих липких прикосновениях слились и разом обернулись ненавистью. Острой, лютой и требующей крови. Сарухико поднёс к уху КПК, Ята двинулся вперёд. Его вело, но он прошёл по коридору без единого звука и не коснувшись стен. Взгляд метнулся по кухне, зацепился за яркое пятно на столе – апельсин. Рядом лежал нож.

«Если стоишь сзади, тогда совсем просто. Берёшь за волосы, оттягиваешь голову и режешь от уха до уха. Главное – не тормозить, чтобы цель даже дёрнуться не успела. Или ещё можно вот так, сбоку, та же хрень. Сдохнет моментально, только кровищи будет до чёрта» – учил когда-то Эрик, проводя кончиком лезвия Яте по горлу. Тогда от этого было чуточку страшно, немного противно – бить со спины, вот ещё! – но всё равно интересно, ведь Эрик знал о ножах всё. У Яты с ними так и не сложилось, на кулаках у него всегда получалось лучше, но по странной иронии именно тот удар, сбоку по шее, хлёстко и резко, он усвоил.

Ята подошёл, взял нож со стола. Рукоять была неудобной и скользила в мокрой ладони, до Сарухико оставался шаг. Ята сделал его и ударил.

Сарухико вздрогнул всем телом, выронил КПК, вспыхнул синим, но тут же погас. Кровь хлестнула Яте на руки.

– Фушими-сан? Что случилось, Фушими-сан?

Ята наклонился и вогнал нож в экран КПК. Тот треснул и замолчал. Ята попятился на пару шагов, не в силах оторвать взгляд от тела на полу. В голове всплыла мысль, что красное Сарухико никогда не шло. Ята отступил ещё, наткнулся на стену и застыл. В ушах звенело. Ята машинально провёл руками по штанам, оставляя на них тёмно-бурые разводы.

Сарухико не двигался, острый запах крови бил по носу, а на полу быстро разливалась тёмная лужа. Ята пялился на неё и думал, как же так вышло. Кровавое бешенство схлынуло, остались недоумение, обида чуть не до слёз и гадливость. Зачем Сарухико это сделал?! Они же дружили! Правда, давно, а потом хренов предатель свалил в Скипетр, но ведь всё равно дружили! И не были грёбаными извращенцами! Или Сарухико всегда хотел… хотел?.. Дурнота моментально подкатила к самому горлу. Ята сорвался в сторону, навалился на раковину, и его вывернуло желчью.

Дерьмо!

Горло и язык горели, как ободранные наждаком, так плохо не было, даже когда Ята первый раз наглотался огня в драке с толстяком. Он вывернул кран на полную и сунул лицо под холодную воду. Прополоскал рот, умылся и долго пытался оттереть заляпанные руки. Снова нестерпимо захотелось залезть в душ и отдраить себя целиком, пусть даже придется содрать кожу. Между бёдер, там, где прошлась жёсткая ткань, след чужого прикосновения жёг до боли. Ята трясущимися руками выключил воду, повернулся и снова зацепился взглядом за тёмно-красную лужу.

Желание убраться от запаха крови и неподвижного Сарухико стало таким же сильным, как вымыться. Если бы оставалась Красная сила, то тело можно было бы просто сжечь и не заморачиваться, но без неё быстро избавиться от трупа не выйдет. Ята затряс головой, потому что на ум пришли эпизоды из каких-то фильмов, в которых покойников расчленяли, а потом по частям спускали в канализацию. От перспективы начать кромсать Сарухико, да просто его тронуть, поплохело. Нет. На хрен. Лучше просто свалить, хоть куда-нибудь. Хоть к Кусанаги-сану, тот всегда знает, что делать, если всё совсем паршиво.

Блядь, почему всё так вышло?! За каким чёртом Сарухико устроил всю эту хуйню, за которую его осталось только прирезать?! Ята не хотел его убивать! В смысле, раньше, до того, как… Правда, не хотел! Сарухико, конечно, давно заслужил получить по полной за все свои наезды и подколки, и Ята с удовольствием набил бы ему морду, но даже калечить бы не стал! Но теперь…

Теперь Сарухико – труп, и сам в этом виноват, потому что не хер быть грёбаным извращенцем!

Ята сделал шаг назад, опять упёрся спиной в стену и по ней выполз в коридор. Оставаться здесь дольше он не мог, а душ есть у Кусанаги-сана. Правда, неясно, можно ли Кусанаги-сану теперь доверять. Мать его! Ята отлепился от стены, зарылся пальцами в волосы, сжал голову руками. Как к нему вообще пришла дебильная идея, что Кусанаги-сан сдал Микото-сана Золотым или Синим?! Это же полная херня! Но…

Так. В любом случае надо идти в «Хомру». Придётся с Кусанаги-саном объясняться и врать про то, почему Ята прирезал Сарухико, и от этого заранее воротило, но больше податься было некуда.

Ята переступил ногами в одних носках, оглядел коридор, но увидел только ботинки Сарухико. Он заставил себя натянуть их, кривясь от отвращения и того, что они малы, и рванул прочь из квартиры.

На улице Яту моментально затрясло от холода. Как он ухитрился не сдохнуть по дороге, задубев насмерть?! Можно было вернуться и взять ещё куртку, но одна мысль об этом вызывала рвотные спазмы. Нет! Обойдётся он, как-нибудь уж не помрёт. В крайнем случае, пробежится. Кстати…

Ята огляделся, прикидывая, где он находится, и с удивлением понял, что до бара-то тут недалеко, минут двадцать неторопливым шагом. Охуеть! Сарухико снимал квартиру рядом с «Хомрой»?! Или это не его квартира? Ага, а чья тогда? Не притащил же он Яту в чужой дом!

Не хотелось задумываться, зачем Сарухико понадобилось логово на земле Красного клана. Ята сунул руки в карманы и торопливо пошёл вперёд, решая, как добраться до бара побыстрее. По любому выходило, что придётся выйти на людную улицу. Через пару минут Ята вывернул в толпу, стараясь шагать поживее. Казалось, что люди вокруг тут же дружно на него уставились и разглядывают грязные пятна на одежде. Дерьмо!

Он быстро шёл вперёд. На углу стояла полицейская машина, но патрульный только посмотрел зло и отвернулся – связываться с Хомрой этих придурков отучили давно. Яте хотелось рвануть бегом, чтобы спрятаться от чужих взглядов, или бить каждого, кто пялится и чёрт знает что думает. Но он только стискивал зубы и торопливо переставлял ноги, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.

Ему повезло – никто не попытался прицепиться с идиотскими вопросами. До бара оставалось минут пять хода, Ята с облегчением свернул в узкий переулок и чуть не врезался в какого-то дебила, которого тут же оттолкнул с дороги плечом. Тот вдруг схватил Яту за рукав.

– Полегче, парень!

– Отвали! – рыкнул Ята, резко выдёргивая руку из чужих пальцев, которые тянуло переломать, и оглянулся.

Эту располосованную морду он тут раньше не видел. Или просто не замечал? Зато рожи на заднем плане были смутно знакомы, кажется, тех уродов они с парнями когда-то били.

– Да ты… – снова начал незнакомый придурок, бешено сверкнув взглядом.

Сразу было ясно, что он на взводе и мечтает кого-нибудь прибить, но один из дружков ухватил его за плечо, дёрнул назад и быстро что-то зашептал. Ята уловил «Хомра» и «сожгут», оскалился, развернулся и пошёл дальше. Для порядка стоило вломить уродам по паре раз, но сейчас он бы не потянул.

– Да что за хуйню ты гонишь! – раздался позади возмущённый возглас, потом послышались быстрые шаги. Ята успел развернуться, уклониться от первого удара, а вот от второго – нет. Нож вошёл в солнечное сплетение, в глазах потемнело от боли, а горло перехватило от невозможности сделать вдох. Ята почувствовал, что оседает на землю, и услышал чей-то испуганно-изумлённый возглас. Мир на секунду вспыхнул любимым красным и почернел.

 

***

– Мне хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов, Дайкаку-сан. Если позволите, – Мунаката Рейши чуть склонил голову и отпил из чашки. В его тоне смешивались смирение и дерзость, и это одновременно освежало и раздражало. Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком с сильным характером, но в то же время очень утомительно. Особенно если не сойтись с ним в понимании должного и недолжного.

Впрочем, это уже не имело значения.

Дайкаку тоже сделал глоток крепкого чая, только красного, а не зелёного.

– Если бы я не хотел с вами разговаривать, то не пригласил бы сюда, – ответил он Мунакате, давая понять, что все церемонии соблюдены и можно перейти от светской беседы к деловой части разговора.

– Почему Золотой клан позволил стать одним из королей маньяку? И почему вы ничего не сделали, когда он заявил о своих намерениях? – напрямую спросил Мунаката, сжав чашку чуть сильнее.

Всё-таки при всём своём воспитании он оставался довольно несдержанным молодым человеком. Или Дайкаку так только казалось с высоты лет?

– Решение подобных вопросов находится в ведении «Скипетра 4». Обязанность Синего короля – следить за соблюдением установленных правил, – напомнил Дайкаку.

Мунаката смотрел на него в упор, даже не собираясь скрывать недоверие. Видимо, это следовало расценивать как вызов на честную схватку. Скорее всего, если б напротив Синего короля сидел Красный, то приглашение было бы принято. Дайкаку отметил про себя, что Мунаката слишком привык к противостоянию только с Суо, и это могло сыграть с ним дурную шутку в будущем, если б ситуация сложилась иначе.

– Дайкаку-сан, ваше бездействие представляется мне несколько странным. Неправильным, – сухо сказал Мунаката после некоторой паузы. – Вы справедливо указали, что моя обязанность – следить за соблюдением правил. Поэтому я должен вовремя узнавать, если они изменяются.

Святая наивность! Дайкаку спрятал невесёлую улыбку в очередном глотке.

Впрочем, молодости вообще свойственны подобные заблуждения, когда-то очень давно он сам верил, что играть нужно честно. Положение и обязанности Золотого короля, царствующего на земле, быстро вычистили из головы подобный мусор. Если бы Адольф тоже вовремя понял некоторые вещи! Адольф…

Поздно об этом говорить.

– Отчасти вы правы, – согласился Дайкаку, внимательно рассматривая Мунакату.

Тот всё сильнее сжимал чашку, его глаза слишком сильно блестели, и без труда улавливалась идущая от Синего короля волна напряжения. Было ли это связано с тем, что затронутая тема Мунакату по-настоящему беспокоила или же он всё-таки что-то почувствовал?

– Отчасти? – довольно резко переспросил Мунаката. Крылья его носа задрожали, как у большого зверя, принюхивавшегося к сопернику. Дайкаку вздохнул. Эта игра в вежливость и согласие дать разъяснения вдруг стала очень утомительной.

– Иногда случается, что привычный нам мир рушится в один момент. Тогда просто не остаётся правил, об исполнении  которых можно заботиться.

Так произошло, когда погибла Клаудия, а Адольф и Дайкаку стали Первым и Вторым королями.

Дайкаку поставил чашку на низкий столик, продолжая смотреть на Мунакату. Тот тоже не отводил взгляд.

– Что вы хотите сказать, Дайкаку-сан? Вы решили отказаться от законов, которые сами установили? – на щеках Мунакаты проступил яркий румянец, в расширившихся зрачках заплясали синие точки.

– Да, – просто согласился Дайкаку.

Мунаката начал вставать и медленно опустился обратно. Его сила поднялась мощной волной, но это лишь ускорило процесс. Всё-таки Судзуки, предыдущий Зелёный король, был гением, только он мог придумать настолько изящное решение – яд, убивающий короля за счёт его собственной силы. Дайкаку искренне восхищался Судзуки и едва успел его вовремя устранить. Если бы помедлил ещё немного, то эта отрава попала бы в обед ему самому.

– Мне жаль, – честно признался Дайкаку, сейчас он мог позволить себе подобную откровенность.

– Почему? – едва выдохнул Мунаката. Он продолжал цепляться за свою силу, она хлестала во все стороны, и Дайкаку пришлось переместить их двоих в золотой санктум. – Почему?!

– Потому что иначе ты сошёл бы с ума, как Бесцветный, или превысил уровень Вайсманна, как Суо. Результат в обоих случаях оказался бы слишком плачевен, я не имею права позволить подобному случиться, – Дайкаку встал, подошел и взял лицо Мунакаты в ладони. В глазах Синего короля уже нельзя было различить ни белков, ни зрачков, их полностью залило светом силы, которая сейчас его убивала и которую он всё равно не мог отпустить. – В этом нет ничего личного.

Губы Мунакаты скривились.

– Лжёте.

Что ж, в некоторой степени он угадал: при воспоминании о той вопиюще наглой атаке на дирижабль смотреть на пьющего отравленный чай Мунакату становилось почти приятно. Но в конечном итоге это не имело значения. С Содзином, нынешним Зелёным, Дайкаку не ссорился, однако тому тоже предстояло умереть. К сожалению, с ним не получится разобраться так же просто, как с Мунакатой. Содзин наверняка уже понял, что что-то происходит, и раз до сих пор не обратился за советом, значит, больше не доверят. На его месте Дайкаку тоже не спешил бы с визитом. Но что хорошо, до Судзуки Содзину далеко.

Сияние вокруг Мунакаты начало угасать, напор его силы стремительно слабел. Дайкаку поднял голову, рассматривая чужой Дамоклов меч, возникший прямо внутри его санктума. Неприятное и почти болезненное ощущение, которое стало бы совсем невыносимым, если бы Мунаката не умирал. Спустя минуту-другую Синий меч рассыпался холодными искрами. Всё.

В который раз пришла мысль, что Адольф бы не одобрил такой выход из ситуации, с его-то детской верой в то, что человеческая жизнь бесценна. Но Адольф умер, и, кроме того, он был сам виноват, что всё зашло настолько далеко. Если бы он не бросил Дайкаку тогда, в сорок пятом, если бы после трагедии Кагуцу не решил, что этому миру будет лучше без королей, если бы…

Дайкаку встал, усмиряя свою силу. Душа словно вывернулась наизнанку, уже привычно заболел желудок, и чуть не до крика захотелось шагнуть обратно в Золотой космос. Но Дайкаку не мог позволить себе поддаться безумию: кроме него никто не сумеет остановить Содзина, особенно если тот не удержит контроль над силой. Дайкаку взял с края стола бронзовый колокольчик и позвонил. Кнопка вызова была под рукой, но чем дальше, тем больше он предпочитал пользоваться вещами, не содержащими электронику. Они иррационально казались надёжней.

На пороге появился Кай, слуга Дайкаку. Он всегда был слабым клансменом, его инициацию любой счёл бы ошибкой. Но Дайкаку не решился бы подпустить настолько близко человека, не привязанного узами силы, а превращать в обслугу по-настоящему талантливых людей казалось бесполезной тратой ресурсов.

– Позаботься о теле, – приказал Дайкаку.

Кай молча поклонился, не задав ни одного вопроса, подошёл к Мунакате, немного помедлил и только потом вызвал охрану. А ведь заранее знал, что придётся делать! Плохой признак, раньше он не допускал таких оплошностей. Дайкаку покачал головой, глядя, как его люди неторопливо берут труп и уносят. Значит, уже и клансмены…

Желудок болел всё сильнее – как обычно, когда Дайкаку начинал слишком сильно переживать. Он невольно прижал ладонь к животу.

– Лекарства, – голос Кая всегда звучал бесстрастно, но сегодня отсутствие в нем малейшего выражения чувствовалось особенно сильно. Словно Кай старался удержать обычное спокойствие, но получалось это с трудом. Плохо, как же плохо! Вопрос с Содзином надо решать как можно скорее: будет слишком сложно разбираться с ним, когда большая часть сил начнёт уходить на удерживание собственных клансменов в ясном рассудке.

И, кстати, следует проверить все больницы, в которых работают люди Содзина: вдруг кто-нибудь уже успел дойти до срыва, а пациенты перед ними беззащитны. За «Скипетром 4» тоже надо присмотреть, в их распоряжении оружие. Хотя теперь, после смерти Синего короля и его силы, это терпит.

Следовало решить, кому можно поручить проверку чужих клансменов. Кто ещё остался достаточно надёжным?

– Пусть через полчаса зайдёт Наоэ. До тех пор меня не тревожить, – после короткого раздумья сказал Дайкаку и снова потёр живот.

Мысль принять лекарства соблазняла, но он от неё отказался. Таблетки лишь немного ослабляли боль, это была бессмысленная иллюзия облегчения. Кроме того, Дайкаку никогда не любил глотать придуманную врачами гадость, и вдвойне – после того, как когда-то познакомился с некоторыми разработками Судзуки.

Кай поклонился и скрылся. Дайкаку подошёл к одной из панелей на стене, нажал на птичий глаз. Под тонким разрисованным шёлком пряталась дверь. Она отъехала в сторону, пропуская Дайкаку в зал с Дрезденским сланцем. Там было светло, стерильно чисто и прохладно. Адольф когда-то смеялся, говоря, что такие изыски совершенно излишни и неважно, где лежит плита – в пыльном склепе или под непроницаемым стеклянным полом. Наверное, этому стоило верить, потому что именно Адольф был связан с Дрезденским сланцем сильнее всех прочих королей, чувствовал его, как собственное тело, и мог не только черпать из него силу, но и сторицей возвращать её обратно. Если бы не Серебряный, то Сланец давно бы не выдержал и раскололся из-за непомерной жадности королей, особенно Красных и Чёрных.

Думать об Адольфе было мучительно.

Дайкаку остановился над центром Сланца, ощущая, как вибрирует энергия. Она зло колола ступни, норовила ужалить больней, и больше некому было её гармонизировать. После смерти Кагуцу Адольф отказался выполнять обязанности Первого короля. Он не переменил решение ни после нескольких десятков лет уговоров, ни даже когда сам столкнулся с безумием Бесцветного и яростью Красного, которым Дайкаку почти позволил уничтожить Шизуме в надежде образумить бывшего друга. Адольф предпочёл умереть. Теперь Дайкаку оставалось только последовать за ним, но сначала уничтожить двух оставшихся королей. С Мунакатой оказалось просто.

Право слово, если бы это было возможно, Дайкаку нашёл иное решение, но…

– Ты сам этого хотел. И ты сам виноват, Адольф, – тихо сказал он, глядя на Дрезденский сланец сквозь стекло.

Ответом ему было негромкое потрескивание: длинный раскол на гладкой поверхности Сланца продолжал расти.


End file.
